Oyasumi
by charlibubble
Summary: A little bit of Hodges and Morgan Action - admit it, they are adorable! Dedicated to CSIVegasRocks - she know's why! read and review PLEASE! Arigato xx


**_Oyasumi_ - meaning Good Night.**

**Modges! personally I think they are adorable. I'm sure I can't be the only one? Dedicated to my dear friend CSIVegasRocks who protests this ship too much for her not to secretly be in love with them! don't fight it Jan - you know they're supercute!  
**

* * *

Morgan passed through the doors of her favorite Sushi bar and breathed in the smell of fresh vegetables and steamed rice. This was the best place in Vegas, she had discovered quite early on in her transition that finding a quiet, clean Sushi bar in Vegas was somewhat challenging so she wouldn't dare try anywhere new. She sighed when she spotted him, momentarily considering darting out of the door or attempting to blend in on the other side of the bar but she knew it was no use. Hodges was bound to see her and she couldn't bring herself to hurt his feelings by avoiding him.

She almost changed her mind as she approached him, she could hear him conversing with the chef. His attempts at Chinese greetings clearly grating on the man's nerves, the truth was he probably didn't even speak Chinese.

"Didn't think 24 hour Sushi was your thing" she began chirpily as she slipped into the stool beside him with a smile.

He was clearly surprised to see her, his eyes scanning the almost empty bar for her date. She had to admit, there was something endearing about Hodges. Underneath all the sarcasm and the obsequious nature he was a good guy and good guys were proving to be hard to find in this town.

"I could say the same about you" he frowned "what happened to Ron?"

He teased the name out of his mouth knowing full well it was the wrong one.

"Jon… and I don't think I want to talk about it" she stared at the dishes going by on their conveyor belt and tried to ignore his eyes burning into her "tell me about your disastrous night and I might share"

"Who said my night was disastrous?" he declared, holding his hands up in mock offense.

"Well unless you're dating Dolly Parton over there" she nodded towards a bottled blonde, heavily busted woman passed out in a booth on the corner "I'd say you had as terrible a night as I did!"

Morgan daintily placed a selection of Sushi onto her plate, mixing the Wasabi and Soy Sauce together and using it as a dip.

"You know…. That's considered an insult to the chef?" he quipped as she purposefully dipped another piece of sushi in the concoction with a defiant smile.

"Don't try and change the subject David Hodges!" she grinned but his expression didn't falter "come on, it'll make me feel better about my awful date"

"Oh so I have to sit here and let you pity me so you feel like less of a failure?" he responded popping a tiny seaweed roll into his mouth.

"Pretty much" she tried one last puppy dog expression before exhaling dramatically and throwing her hands down on the table "fine. I was on a blind date. The guy turns up in a pair of pink Chino's and a straw hat and he'd forgotten to take his wedding ring off…." Morgan necked half her bottle of beer and placed it down on the table. "Your turn…"

"Ouch. I just like Sushi…" he retorted, picking up the tiny bowl of Sake and sipping the clear liquid.

Morgan narrowed her eyes at him, outraged that he wasn't willing to share any gossip with her in exchange for her own sob story.

"oh come on… you're here, alone on a Friday night… little after midnight sipping sake and stuffing your face with raw fish" he raised an eyebrow in her direction, suggesting he was unfazed by her argument "you're telling me this is a normal weekend for you? There's no hidden reason for it all?"

Hodges shrugged, glancing around the restaurant like he was about to share a government secret. He leaned across to her, ready to mutter in her ear.

"My mother was on a date…" he whispered.

She waited for him to elaborate but it wasn't forthcoming. His part of the conversation was apparently over; he turned back to his sushi and ignored her steady gaze.

"I hope it went better than mine!" she deadpanned, taking another swig of beer and gesturing for another bottle. "Wouldn't be hard"

"Why do you think I'm here?" he sighed "my mother isn't exactly the… silent type."

"Oh god, really?" Morgan cried in distaste, now unable to shake the thought from her mind.

"you haven't even heard the best part yet" he nodded, pouring yet more Sake into the tiny bowls laid out in front of him and sliding one in her direction.

"There's more?" she almost choked on the beer.

"Her date? It was with none other than…" he waved his hand towards her, waiting for her to connect the dots.

"My dad? Oh god. Really?" she found herself suddenly unable to eat anymore, downing the rest of her beer and the entire bowl of Sake in double quick speed. "I really didn't need to know that."

Hodges followed her lead by downing the sake in his own bowl and quickly refilling them, clinking their glasses together with a defeatist smile.

"You and me both!" he sighed.

"Well at least we have each other" she smiled. Tearing her eyes from his to try and dispel the tension settling between them. "And good, healthy food"

"You know, that's a common misconception" he stated matter-of-factly "Sushi is actually loaded with carbs, fat and salt…"

Morgan smiled into her Sushi, Hodges wealth of useless knowledge never ceased to amaze her.

"Of course you would know that... been dieting recently?" she teased, purposefully drawing her eyes over him and raising her eyebrows.

Hodges smoothed out his shirt self-consciously, staring at her in bewilderment.

"I'll have you know I have been the same size since college Morgan, it's not easy maintaining such high standards"

"Welcome to my world" Morgan said, shuffling uncomfortably in her seat and sliding the plate of Sushi across the counter in disgust.

"You don't need to worry...most women worry about their weight...It's silly to think about such things..." He said flippantly shrugging his shoulders. "Not that I'd say you're silly... or women generally... it's just... weight is such an overly sensitive issue... I mean not that woman make it overly sensitive... it just doesn't matter is what I'm trying to say."

Morgan simply stared at him, the smile playing on the corners of her mouth being valiantly suppressed. She sensed he wasn't finished putting his foot in his mouth and knowing Hodges, he wouldn't need any more encouragement.

"I think you're perfect just as you are" he said softly, meeting her eye and suddenly becoming very conscious of his compliment "I… I mean… not that I've noticed … or would notice" he stuttered "I mean, you're clearly not my type…"

"What do you mean I'm not your type?" she protested "I could be your type!"

Hodges stared at her in shock for a few long seconds, debating whether she was genuine or not. Women like Morgan didn't usually look at him, or in the rare cases when they did it was merely to look down their noses at him and scoff as they walked past.

"What? Beautiful, funny, intelligent, kind…." He faded off before clearing his throat "maybe I should have said I'm not your type?"

"And...How would you know that?" She smiled leaning across the bar.

"yeah, I'm sure that you have been waiting your whole life for a greying, socially inept, Lab rat who still lives with his mother" he quipped taking another shot of Sake and internally cursing himself for ever getting into this conversation with her.

"I dunno…" she said leaving some cash on her plate and nodding towards the chef. "Try me. I might surprise you"

With that she left the building and Hodges could only stare at the vacant space she had once occupied and nurse his Sake with Dolly Parton.


End file.
